


Cold Varmint

by Aeshiryzen



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, KuroDai Weekend 2017, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-19 10:29:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11895816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeshiryzen/pseuds/Aeshiryzen
Summary: Sawamura Daichi was a civilian. That was until he took an offer he could not decline or forced to take. And the next day, he was part of a dangerous world he never dreamed of. And there was Kuroo Tetsurou and his cold-blooded eyes.





	Cold Varmint

**Author's Note:**

> Kurodai Weekend Day 2 - Secret Agents

_Freewill was a gift bestowed by God to man, or was it a gift man gave to himself? Whomever the gift came from, what is inevitable is that comes with this gift is a curse of endless plaintive tragedies. And in this world where good and evil, black and white, continue to coexist in a clashing cycle. It is the man’s freewill that determines where he stands. He, as the man, has that power to create his own equilibrium that will weigh his soul to make his own judgment and write his own constitution._

_But what would happen to a man who can’t act through what he created? What exactly is the use of one’s faith without the privilege of living by it? What is the use of making his own rules if he is not going play by it?_

_Tell me, how does it feel to have your wings clipped?_

 

Daichi arrived in the vicinity at 6:38 in the morning. He was expected to arrive by seven and was a good deal that he arrived earlier to scan the landscape of the area.

Fujin Base was situated in a post-industrial terrain area. Forty-foot walls of thick concrete, a high and large gate made of steel towered everything surrounding it. The walls were crowned with barb wires and secured with watchtowers. From the outside, it looked like walls of some sort of modern-real-world dark castle in fairy tales. The fact that it was full of armed unfriendly guards did not help to make the place wholesome. It was not like he was expecting anything wholesome of any sorts. He just wished it would not look as creepy as it was. Even Military Bases portrayed in movies weren’t as bloodcurdling as the one in front of him.

A buff man with short spiky hair approached him. Daichi noticed that compared to the guards, the man was unusually dressed casually and not in a military uniform. The man was wearing a rugged jeans and black semi-fitted tee. He was armed with a gun so Daichi figured he was indeed an op and not a civilian.

The man introduced himself Iwaizumi Hajime. He said that he was a member of the would-be special force Daichi was disposed to and that he was tasked to provide the welcome party, which is to say provide Daichi a preliminary briefing and what not. Iwaizumi ushered him to a military jeep wherein he was supposed to be brought in the main headquarters.

Came with the trip to the headquarters was a quick tour on the base. Surprisingly, the inside was not as terrifying as how it looked from the outside. Wholesome wouldn’t be the word to describe it, but the landscape inside the Fujin Base looked like a town of its own. Series of buildings and roads were built around the land. There were also remnants of green landscape in it. The whole area looked clean and free from any loitering. It was like an organized perfect town. The only difference was, he was in a town where carrying Armalite and Ruger was a fad, and he was sure enough that none of those buildings was a shopping mall.

Daichi figured that he was in a mammothland of fighting machines.

Daichi was a bit pleased of Iwaizumi’s company and the ride turned out pleasant. The man practically presented himself as a lively tour guide rumbling about random facts about the base. He did not give off the vibe that was talkative in nature. Rather, his attempt for casual talk appeared to be an act of someone who haven’t got a talk with a fellow human being for a long time, and desperately just needed a conversation to maintain his sanity.

“That place is crazy!”

Daichi looked at his side to where Iwaizumi’s fingers were pointing. Three identical white buildings were standing in the area to form a triangle. A set of three bridges were also evident that connected the three buildings. Aside from its unusual architectural design, the structure also appeared to be more guarded compared to the others.

Daichi took his gaze away from the infrastructure the moment they completely passed by it. He turned his head to Iwaizumi. “What’s in there?”

“The S&T department. That is where they develop new weapons and combat equipments. You know? Stronger bombs, more heavy-duty body-suit, better guns. I heard they are developing some kind of tiny robots or something.”

“Nanotechnology?”

“Yeah, I think that’s what it was called.”

Daichi was silent. He no longer held any interest in the topic. Instead, he let out a question that was seizing on him since he arrived in the base. “Where are the aircrafts located?”

“They are on the east. Unfortunately we could not pass it along the way. Why? Do you want to go there now? We could take a quick trip there if you want.”

“No thank you. I don’t think that is necessary. It’s important to stick to our destination now. Besides, I will be staying here and I might get to visit it some other time.”

“You a flyer?”

“A pilot, yes.”

“Same thing. That’s good.”

The rest of the trip went faster than Daichi anticipated. Partially because he was distracted, and somewhat fascinated by his new environment, and another reason must be Iwaizumi’s continuous talking. Iwaizumi brought him first in the dormitory where he would settle his things first.

“Before I forgot. Here is your card and here are some maps and blueprints of the base.”

Iwaizumi handed him the item. “Ah Thank you.”

“I hope you would enjoy your stay here at Fujin Base.” Iwaizumi spoke the words with gleeful character. He made it sound like Daichi was staying on a hotel for a holiday instead of a military base. Daichi could not fathom whether he should react positively or negatively on that.

In the end, Daichi offered the man a smile. He was at least thankful to Iwaizumi’s efforts in fetching him and giving him the unexpected welcome “I hope I will too.”

Iwaizumi winked at him before leaving Daichi in front the door of his room. Daichi sighed and swiped the white card to the door. A green light flashed. It was a signal that the door was unlocked.

“Daichi!” He heard Iwaizumi’s voice from a near far distance before he could totally turn the doorknob and open the door. “You are expected to report in the conference room in unit 24 by 0800, you got more than an hour for that!”

Before Daichi could ask where the hell unit 24 was, Iwaizumi was already out of sight. There was no need to look for the guy to ask. Iwaizumi provided him maps. It was not his intention to brag, but Daichi was well equipped in reading maps. Aside from he was somewhat trained because of the nature of his profession, Daichi was also gifted with a good pictographic memory. He could find it on its own. Feeling no worries at all, Daichi opened the door to enter his room.

“It’s white.” Those were the words that escaped in his lips the moment he saw what’s inside. It was not that Daichi had limited vocabulary; but he didn’t have the time to have a detailed glance in his new sleeping area, let alone give a full description of its interior.

It was not as bad as he expected. It was far from a suite; but at least it had a cozy single bed, a metal table and chair, shelf, a closet, a tiny refrigerator, and his personal bathroom. The laptop on the table was also a bonus. He was thankful enough that he would be staying in a modern military base. He was almost afraid that he would be assigned in a military camp in Afghanistan or Iraq where he would be sleeping in tents.

He would unpack his stuff a little later. Right now, Daichi needed a quick rest. He lay on the bed and shut his eyes immediately. It did not take long before a series of events flashed in his mind. How suddenly an ordinary citizen whose utmost concern was to earn enough to pay his bills ended up in a high profile military base.

He could still recall vividly what occurred a week ago – when he had that particular visit in a late Monday night. It was his Genesis, where everything had begun. It was the night that brought his feet in these military grounds.

There were two men in business suit who approached him right after his last flight for the day. Their purpose was to offer him a new occupation. It was an unlikely proposal for the pilot – to be pursued and be part of a special military force was somehow alarming. Daichi’s immediate answer was a ‘No’, but Daichi should have known better that dealing with men in firearms would never go his way.

“This is not an offer you could reject.”

Everything was asked for negotiations yet everything wasn’t. The moment he signed those papers, a contract to swear him to secrecy and whatnot, was also the moment he had sealed the deal. His answer did not matter. It was all predetermined to end this way.

And now here he was, staring at the blank white ceiling. Whether Daichi came here involuntarily or was of his own will; debating in his mind would only be a waste. He was here, no turning back. He simply had to admit that in just an instant, he was now a basic component of the country’s fighting force.

The joy of life!

Daichi opened his eyes and sighed. What was happening now was real. Whatever the future had installed for him from then on; they needed him here. For whatever fucked up cause, he was needed here.

 

**-25663379-**

 

General Ukai pushed the twin doors. Four heads were turned to him. They were scattered in different seats in the large lecture hall occupying the first three rows. The four younger individuals rose from their respective seat when they realized who the sudden intruder was. There was a careful gaze coming from the general’s eyes. His steps were lucid but firm. He stopped in his tracks when he reached the front and faced the recruits.

“You may sit down.” The general ordered.

All of the four new recruits were here. He should not be surprised with that. Their method of recruitment was forced, mandatory, and manipulative – the very efficient way and the only way to get them here. Small to big lies, simple to grand tricks; and in no time potential killing machines would be knocking at his door.

Facing new recruits had always set an unnerving feeling to the general. Seeing their faces had reminded him of his good ole days. Somehow, it reminded him of who he was – young, vigorous, and idealistic. It also reminded more importantly on how much cruelty he withheld. He looked at their eyes – dignity, justice and life were present shining right through those translucent windows. And somewhere along the line, the general was aware how this would fade till the only thing that remained in their eyes would be a blank existence.

He knew the consequences. They were all the same. He knew that he would not only watch but would also be its instigator. It was a bit unsettling to know how much of these he can he make. But he no longer had any conscience to feel any guilt. He was not like what he was in his old days. His idea of the difference between black and white had vanished the longer he wore his military garb. Now, everything had turned to gray.

“I am General Ukai, I will be general in command for the unit you are enlisted for and also the general in command for this whole base. The fact that you are in this hall, I would interpret that you had agreed upon your nominations to be a member of this unit. Just to make things clearer. You were chosen as candidates. You should realize that there is no such thing as application in this special force. You did not come to us, we came to you. Each one of you has qualities and skills that we think would be of great asset for this unit. You could say that perhaps, you are somewhat… special.”

Yes, they indeed are unique individuals.

Oikawa Tooru, a former FBI agent known for his perfectionist work attitude and 100% success rate. Tsukishima Kei, know for his genius level intelligence that earned him gigs in various intelligence agencies and even in the underground world. Tanaka Saeko, the only female in the group, and also the only one who had official military training and warfare experience. Top of her class and esteem performance. And then there was Sawamura Daichi, the only civilian – the first of his kind, an excellent professional pilot and master of 15 styles of martial arts and self defense.

“As of now, you four would remain as candidates. You will undergo special training for at least three months to enhance your skills. And if you are fit enough to carry on operations, then you will become an official field agent. Any questions?”

“If we are all candidates, does that mean our training regime would all be the same?” Oikawa spoke first.

General Ukai’s face remained expressionless “Although you are in the same rank, we are not unaware by the difference of skills and experiences you each possesses. The purpose of the training is to mold you and enhance all your abilities needed to serve your future function in the unit. There would be classes and training sessions where you will all participate in. However, there will also be individual sessions for each one of you. Special curriculums would be designed for each candidate, depending on intelligence and skills that we judge you lack and depending on intelligence and skills we consider needed further development.”

There was a faint of satisfaction in Oikawa’s face. The other three remained expressionless concentrating on the general’s words.

“That being said, your primary skills will be assessed so that we could design a proper training program for each one of you. Starting at this hour.”

 

**-25663379-**

 

True to General Ukai’s words, the four recruits had undergone series of tests from head on. The tests varies from psychological to intellectual wherein they were given some sheets to be filled out and questions to be answered. But majority of them were physical. Admittedly, he quite enjoyed the body exhausting regime. Doing massive physical activities had always been part of his system.

As they continued from doing one test after another, Oikawa harbored hate to the civilian. It was due to the fact that some of Daichi’s results had been unexpectedly better than his.

Daichi was aware of the seemingly unpleasant impression he was earning from Oikawa. Daichi would rather not dwell on Oikawa’s personal issues on him. He had no intentions on be on good terms with the former FBI agent on the first place – although it was not really his intentions to be on his wrong side either.

Saeko on the contrary appeared to be friendly towards everybody. One thing that Daichi noticed with the woman was her temper. Nothing really grand happened but the female could easily get pissed with a millimeter miss of the bullet on the target or a simple comment on her hair style. But as easily she would boil up was as easily she would cool down.

Tsukishima was the most enigmatic to Daichi. The man looked disinterested on almost everything. Tsukishima’s eyes appeared unbearably restless behind the thick glasses he was wearing. And his movements, apart when it was his turned to perform the physical tests, were always languorous. Daichi wouldn’t be surprised to see the man falling asleep in between tests like the stunt he performed when they did the intellectual assessment – although that did not occur again.

Daichi found a bit of fascination on his co-trainees. Everyone was intriguing on their own. Daichi wondered if he could build some sort of bond with them as the time goes by, or their relationship would be bound by profession only. Whatever the case, it was a bit too early to anticipate. He realized that the best thing to do would simply go with the flow.

**-25663379-**

“Why should I do this?”

Matsukawa slowly blew the smoke from his mouth before answering. “Don’t blame me, I’m not the one giving the orders.”

Matsukawa was not one hundred supportive of the idea of Kuroo testing the candidates either. Although there was a jurisdiction that Kuroo being the best in the field, and being the best fighter to say the least, was a good way to expose the new kids into what was installed for them; but still, was it a bit too early for that? And more importantly, Matsukawa was also afraid for the safety of the less trained individuals.

He trusted Kuroo’s control with his strength. Kuroo had an impressive control when he was sane enough. Although he had witnessed before how this control was gone. Matsukawa among of all people knew what Kuroo was truly capable of.

It was very unlikely that Kuroo would snap in a simple sparring session especially with the caliber of the skills the candidates had as of yet.

“I don’t want to play games with ignorant infants! You know how much I hate babies!”

Kuroo hated meeting new people in the base. There was something in their eyes that always made him boil. New recruits always take everything seriously or not at all. Kuroo found new recruits mostly full of their selves despite the idiocy they show. These were the kinds of individuals that either underestimate or overestimate their capabilities, not really knowing his/her position in the battlefield. Kuroo found that pathetic, and how much he hated pathetic people.

“Well, you could always feed them milk if they don’t cooperate.” Matsukawa muttered.

Kuroo shook his head and idly put a portion of cheesecake in his mouth with his hand. He had discovered a long time ago that eating was a good remedy for any sort of negative vibrations, and eating with bare hands intensified the pleasant taste. Matsukawa was watching him quite amused. If there was one thing that could make the other man behave, those would be sweet treats.

“You know that Hana will turn medusa when she found out that you are ruining her menu. You are aware that I’m also dragged into your love fights right?”

“Fuck that Bitch! She deliberately put me in an all green diet the last time I was in the infirmary! She knows how much I hate cabbages and that’s all they served me!” Kuroo grimaced at the horrible memory. He can still remember the awful taste in his mouth – definitely not as thrilling as the cheesecake.

Hana was an on-base nutritionist and also the one in-charge of General Ukai’s agents. She also happened to be the arch nemesis of Kuroo’s sweet tooth.

A sound of a door opening and a series of light footsteps were coming from a distance. Matsukawa rose up and straightened turning his body to the source. Kuroo on the contrary remained in his position unfazed of what was happening around him. In his world, the cheesecake was the only thing that mattered.

“Tetsu, looks like your babies are here.” Matsukawa informed in delightful sarcasm before placing the tip of the cigarette between his lips.

Kuroo did not bother to look up. The flavor of white cream in his mouth was more important than those lowlife amateurs.

“Hello there! I’m Matsukawa!” The man smiled waving his free hand. “No need to introduce yourself. I already know each and everyone of you.”

Although there was an impression that Matsukawa was their welcoming party, the focus of the four candidates was elsewhere.

A man no smaller than six-feet, with evident toned muscles and masculine features was currently seated on the floor; legs were spread lightly where a portion of consumed cheesecake was rested on the floor in front of him between his legs. The man was disconnected to the rest of the world. He was obviously too busy with his cheesecake that he almost appeared unaware of the four new people who entered the room. The sight was alarmingly distracting and somehow, also hypnotic.

An ample amount of cream fell on the fly of his pants, when he took another bite of his cake. The man momentarily scooped the cream spilled with his forefinger and brought it in his mouth sucking it to consume the remnants of cream on his finger. A smile escaped in his lips obviously satisfied with the sweet sensation in his taste buds. How such childlike actions coming from a grown man was beyond them.

“So? Aren’t we going to start the test?” Saeko was the one who broke the silence still.

Matsukawa sighed. “It isn’t me who is going to test your skills sweetcakes. Tetsu will.” Matsukawa could see the puzzled look from the four faces. He could totally see the question ‘who the fuck is Tetsu?’ written in their faces.

“Ah... He’s just finishing his cake over there. I hope you could wait a little. He is not in the best mood today and I don’t think disturbing him in his snack time would do any good either.”

“How unprofessional.” Oikawa retorted.

The sudden comment had caught the attention of the man and gazed at them. Kuroo did not moved his head and rather continued in eating his sweet treat but his dark irises shifted just enough that he could glare at the four people. There was something almost innocent in the whole act if it weren’t for those eyes. No one was supposed to glare that could kill while licking cheese cream in his fingers. He looked like a wolf puppy ready to take his first bite.

On what seemed like forever, Kuroo had eventually finished the whole cheesecake, scooping even the remaining cream on the plate with his fingers. He used the neckline of his wife beater to wipe the debris of cream around his lips. Then he remembered that he brought a towel with him in his bag and took it out and used it instead in cleaning his face. He then took out a hand sanitizer and spread an ample amount of it in his hands and rubbed them together.

His watchers still continued on staring at him like his every move shouldn’t be missed.

When Kuroo thought that he was clean enough. He languidly stood up. His overall appearance became clearer to the four rookies. He was tall, with smooth slender arms and highly muscular. The man had stronger presence as he performed stretches and series of leaps. There was something very predatory in his movements, controlled and graceful, but also rigid. He was impressive.

The four candidates became more aware that their final test was about to occur any minute. Kuroo strode from left to right in front of the candidates scrutinizing them. Kuroo judged his watchers. These little rookies whom he was supposed to test whatever fighting skills they have in their bone.

Of course he already knew every single one of them. He had read each personal file. There was the egoistical perfectionist Oikawa, There was the princess with a knight-complex Saeko, the computer addict Tsukishima. And of course, the civilian, the one Kuroo would describe as the innocent one of the bunch. Sawamura was it?

“Kuroo, just do your fucking job.” Matsukawa snorted who was now leaning in a wall.

Kuroo simply ignored Matsukawa as a crooked smile appeared in his face. It was directed to the candidates, an undeniable showmanship of amusement and warning.

“I don’t suppose you, dipshits and fuckerheads, are not aware what shit will go down here? To put it simply, we will test your capability for survival. How well you fight.” Kuroo spoke. His voice suited his looks, strong, high, and dominating.

“So infants, this will be a hand to hand combat between me and each one of you little dipshits. The rule was simple; just try to hurt me with your hands, legs, forehead… just anything you have in your body. So who wants to get a broken rib first?”

Oikawa’s eyes moved to his side, a menacing glare directed to Daichi. The deed had an obvious message on how the former FBI agent would deliberately throw the civilian on the sharks. As it turned out, Mr. Perfectionist was not Mr. Civilian’s biggest fan and would prefer to have Daichi kicked his butt first. Kuroo was amused of his discovery.

The woman appeared not open to the idea of being one first either. There was a faint movement of moving backwards elicited by his right leg. She wasn’t afraid of him was she? Wasn’t she the one who just came from the war? Women will be women, even how tough they want to appear. Kuroo should have known.

The one wearing eyeglasses adjusted his spectacles – a gesture that meant that the guy would rather observe first than go in combat. It was something he would had expected for a tactic analyst like him. Always play safe, know your enemy. And in this situation, Kuroo was aware that he was doomed as the enemy.

Kuroo cannot decide whether he would be fascinated or bored how easy he could read them even with the faintest movement they made.

And then, the civilian, he seemed to be the only one that did not show any reaction whatsoever. Kuroo could tell that the guy seemed to not care whether he’ll go first or last, whether he’ll go on a fight with him or not. Tough guy or a fool? Alright, Kuroo would raise his white flag this time, he decided to grant their wishes. After all, it would make his job a lot easier for him.

“Let’s start with Mr. Thighs over here,” Kuroo said motioning to Daichi.

Mr. Thighs? What a creative way to call him. Daichi just shrugged, he took his shoes off before joining Kuroo on the mat. This is a hand-to-hand combat.

And just when he was about to arrange his posture and be in a fighting position, a sudden force was elicited on his upper right arm. There was a sudden surprised pain, but above all, was that the force was strong enough that he stumbled on the mat on his side.

“Rule number one, always be prepared. You’ll never know when the enemy will strike you.” Kuroo’s voice was loud and with blatant authority.

Daichi shook his head, his left hand grasping at his upper right arm. Apparently Kuroo kicked him before he could completely adjust into fighting position. He was surprised. He should have expected it. In a sporting event, what Kuroo did was a form of cheating. But this wasn’t sparring or an official match where a referee could intervene and give warnings to Kuroo.

Daichi could feel that Kuroo was coming closer to him. He could not understand why Kuroo was walking slowly when he could walk faster to cause more damage to Daichi. But that was what Daichi needed. He was caught first hand with surprise and that was exactly what he would use to fight back.

When he was pretty sure that the proximity was close enough, Daichi extended his right leg and swerved his body intending to slip Kuroo but the other man simply jumped it off. Taking no time to stop, Daichi put pressure in his knees and feet to lift him up forcibly. He leaped from the ground with his fist intending to punch Kuroo but the agent caught it just in time. Daichi’s arms were twisted and in a nick of time. Kuroo was behind him holding his one hand secured in his back. Kuroo’s other free hand was grasping Daichi’s neck. Everything happened so fast.

“This could be a knife, and you would have been dead.” Kuroo said releasing Daichi’s neck. He straightened his hand and slid its side as to mimic an action of slicing his neck. “You know what’s wrong with your style, babe? You are playing way too much by the book. You know all the techniques and those killer thighs but you don’t have the rage. Not wise, babe.”

In his current position, there was no denying that he was on the disadvantage. Focus. That’s what Daichi needed. He just had to focus everything in his mind in that way his body would follow. There was only one way, move the rest of his body that was free. Starting first with his free arm, Daichi bended it and elbowed Kuroo’s side. He moved his right leg extending it for a back kick as his heel hit Kuroo’s back.

Kuroo’s grasp on his wrist loosened. Daichi took that as an opening to finally let loose on Kuroo’s hold. He spun around and gave Kuroo a blow on his temple. He was successful. He did hit Kuroo. There was some pain in his knuckles – just how hard was the taller man’s skull was? It wasn’t too long when he felt another blow in his abdomen. What went wrong? Why didn’t Kuroo stumble like he did? And why was he the one falling? And for the second time, Daichi found himself lying in the mat.

“Rule number two, whenever you take a punch, throw your fist like you mean it.” Daichi was becoming irritated with all the lecture Kuroo was giving him but his face remained calm.

Kuroo crouched in front of him with a malicious smirk in his face. The man was looking down upon him. “But of course I didn’t meant ‘that’. I don’t want to hurt you that much. But for you, babe, it would be different.” There was big of mockery from Kuroo’s voice but they both know there was truth in his words “Huh, weren’t you a master of how many martial arts? But you really haven’t got in a real fight, have you?”

Daichi chuckled lightly on his self “So what?” Daichi was not even reluctant to admit that he had no experience in fighting outside a dojo or a ring.

“Do I have to repeat again what’s wrong with your style?”

Daichi could now understand the lesson – to fight for survival, to fight with no rules. If that was the way to get even in this fight, then Daichi decided that he might as well try it. When he found some enough strength, he threw himself to Kuroo knocking the man down. They hit the ground, Kuroo was on his back while Daichi was on top of him. He used his limbs to pin down his opponent; hand to hand, leg to leg.

“What are you gonna do now, babe?” That mocking voice again. “Is my face that handsome that you are simply going to stare at it forever?”

“Just memorizing the face of the man I will defeat.” Daichi answered menacingly, and it only made Kuroo smirked.

Kuroo was pinned down below him. Both his arms and legs were pressed to secure Kuroo in his position. What now? It does not make him in full advantage. He was as just immobile as his opponent. And just like the previous situation, there was only one way to get even, use the only free part of his body. He had no idea if his skull was sturdier than Kuroo but there would be no other way. When he moved his head to hit Kuroo with his head, Kuroo was prepared. The agent turned his head at the last possible moment.

Daichi’s head move on its momentum, and with the sudden change of angle, none of the foreheads or nose crashed. Instead, Daichi felt his lips in contact with Kuroo’s. Fuck! Was that a kiss?

Maybe through fighting instinct and whatnot, Daichi opened his mouth, dug out his teeth and bit Kuroo’s lower lip. He could taste the mixture of sweet and mettalic taste of Kuroo’s blood and faintly the cheesecake the taller man consumed earlier. He felt Kuroo’s lips moving on its own and by stimulus reaction he loosened his teeth and before he knew it another blow hit his temple. Another strong blow enough to throw him on the side.

“You dickhead!” Kuroo cried standing up like nothing happened at all “You know, babe, I could be gentle. And if you want a kiss, you could have requested nicer. I might grant your wish. But if you are going to force yourself on me like that, then you must be prepared of the consequences. Never thought you are that aggressive.”

Matsukawa chuckled on the side “It looks like you had found your match.” He was leaning down the wall gracefully; his feet were crossed and a cigarette in his hand.

Kuroo made an annoyed face at the other man before turning his gaze back to his opponent. Daichi was now on his feet, blood dripping on his lips. Kuroo could feel the sudden change in Daichi. It had something to do with the glare he was getting from the smaller man. The trainee’s eyes were hot and furry like a beast which was let loose on its cage for the first time – thirsty for blood. Daichi was more than eager to assault him.

Kuroo smirked. Things would be a lot more fun this way.

The desire to see Kuroo grinding in pain was very evident in Daichi as he threw one punch after another kick, attacking Kuroo with all his force. Kuroo on the contrary was smiling as he dodged every single attack or twisted Daichi’s attack. This was the kind of fighting he liked to come out from the man, wild and vicious but fluid and controlled. Now that he succeeded on unleashing Daichi’s fury, he was starting to get bored. He found no more reason to keep this fight longer.

“Let’s end this.” That was all Kuroo needed to say.

Daichi charged at Kuroo with the intention of taking the other man down at all cost. But, Kuroo’s arm must have been long. Because even before Daichi could cause any damage to the man, let alone get near him; a large hand grasped his jaw and neck and he was being lifted in the air. He in return grasped at the hand holding him up trying to loosen the grip on his neck. And there Daichi saw it. Cold-blood eyes were staring at him – emotionless yet sinister pair of dark orbs. And the next thing he knew, he was pushed down with his upper back hitting a solid flat object.

Daichi was lying on the mat. There was pain, but he might have been numbed by it. He was aware of his situation. But this time, he no longer had the will or the enough strength to rise. He was dazed with the image of those cold-blood eyes in his head.

A cold sweat was running down in Matsukawa’s face after witnessing the spectacular laid in front of him. He couldn’t be wrong. But it could also be his imagination. But he was sure that Kuroo had gone ‘autopilot’. It only happened for one or two seconds; but it was there and then it was gone. Even if he was afraid of it happening, he did not anticipated that it would actually happen. Why would Kuroo go autopilot? Did he felt threatened by Daichi?

Matsukawa looked at the disturbing view. Kuroo seemed to get his control back. It was back even before Daichi’s body hit the mat. Matsukawa shifted his gaze from Kuroo down to Daichi.

It sure was an interesting fight.

Kuroo raised his eyebrow and looked at Daichi with disgust.

“Get a grip, babe, stand up and take a break on the side.” Daichi remained in inertia, his eyes wide opened. “Hey! Didn’t you hear me?” Kuroo barked giving Daichi light kicks on his shoulder.

With his little strength left, Daichi forced himself to stand up without looking at Kuroo. He was still feeling lightheaded from the impact he had received when his back hit the mat, but he did managed to walk wobbling and reach the side of the room and sit sluggishly resting his back on the wall. That was when he shut himself.

‘You could have been dead.’ Kuroo’s voice was ringing in his head. ‘You could have been dead.’ ‘You could have been dead.’ ‘You could have been dead.’

And then there were those Cold-blood eyes again. Why can’t he forget about those eyes? He had felt Kuroo’s latent power; the fact that the man has knocked him down several times was already a proof. He was also aware that Kuroo had been controlling himself all throughout the fight. Then suddenly, he had witnessed a glimpse of Kuroo’s true power.

Daichi was sure of that when those cold-blood eyes suddenly appeared when Kuroo lifted him. But somewhere in between just before Kuroo rammed him down, those cold-blood eyes disappeared. Kuroo must had got his control back just before he could smash Daichi on the floor. Daichi was at least thankful of that. If Kuroo had done his attack in full course; who knows what could had happened to him.

“He could have killed me.” Daichi whispered to his self.

“You’re saying something?” Daichi looked up to his side and saw Matsukawa. He might have accidentally rested on the wall near where the older man was standing. The man was no longer smoking but his posture remained the same; back resting on the wall, legs crossed. He was still exemplifying an elegant stature.

“Nothing.” Daichi supplied.

“Looks like your friend was having a hard time.” Matsukawa motioned at Oikawa who like him was not in a better state.

In that course of time since his fight with Kuroo ended, Daichi did not pay any attention to his surroundings still trying to make sense with what happened back then. And at those times, it appeared that Kuroo had already started another round with Oikawa.

“Weren’t you a top agent? Haven’t you had experience any combat in your life as an agent? Or maybe all you did was plan and let others do the job for you. But what can you do now when there was no man going to do the dirty work for you? ” Those words were obviously meant to humiliate the former FBI agent “Aren’t you ashamed? Your civilian friend was doing much better job than you.”

Kuroo turned his head to gaze on Daichi with the same malicious smile on his face and winked. “Right babe?”

Kuroo knew the tension between him and Oikawa. Kuroo knew it for sure. Somehow it annoyed the hell out of him knowing that Kuroo’s humiliation on Oikawa would only put more fuel in the fire. It was true that he would not put any effort to get along with someone proud and stuck up as Oikawa, but he did not want it to get any worse either.

“He’s not my friend!” Oikawa muttered gritting his teeth.

“Oh my bad…” Kuroo was apparently enjoying every single bits of this “Is he your lover then?”

“Fuck you!”

Kuroo simply ignored Oikawa’s harsh comment “Yes Prince Charming, now get your ass out here and join your princess on the side. Although I doubt you will get your happily ever after with how fucked up you are now.”

Apparently the princess was Daichi, and Oikawa was his prince. Daichi scoffed annoyed for the fact that Kuroo found another interesting nickname for him. In addition to that, Oikawa’s hatred appeared intensified after this.

“Now.” Kuroo turned to the remaining candidates showing off a large friendly grin “Who wants to be next?”

Daichi watched with careful eyes the following events that occurred to them. There was no doubt that the people in this unit had prior knowledge about the four candidates, but none had used it at this rate as Kuroo had.

‘You sadistic psycho.’

Kuroo was toying on them. This was more than just a physical test. Daichi realized it just now. Kuroo was testing their psychological and above all, their emotional capacities. Kuroo was testing their ability to work under pressure and endurance – to respond on an environment outside their comfort zone. And as it turned out, the man was not only good at what he does but also took pleasure on it.

Just like what Kuroo did to him and Oikawa, Kuroo did the same in Saeko and Tsukishima. Words were thrown in the middle of the fight on how Saeko’s knowledge in weapon or Tsukishima’s intelligence would do nothing to help their situations. Throwing insults, mockery, and humiliation were part of the whole test. Sometimes, words can be sharper than a knife, causing a deeper wound on an individual.

Although Daichi would doubt that Kuroo’s actions were staged. He was no way acting to be a douche of some sorts. Maybe that could be the reason why Kuroo was assigned to perform the ordeal. He definitely was the best man for the job.

‘So this would be my life starting now.’

Daichi smiled, feeling his blood circulate faster and his senses sharper anticipating the challenges coming to him from there on. And above everything, there were those cold-blood wild eyes.


End file.
